Check Yes, Juliet
by TisBeKiko
Summary: Danny One Shot based off We The Kings song, Check Yes Juliet. Rated for language and theme.


I'm sitting in 8th period, tapping my pencil on my desk, waiting for the bell to ring. It's Friday, and Physics always seems to go by slower on Fridays. Dominique, one of my best friends, sits infront of me. She turned around and ripped the pencil from my hand, then turned back around. I smiled. She pretends to hate me alot. I think thats why I have a crush on her. I pulled a pen out of my bag and looked down at my blank copybook that I was supposed to be copying notes into for the past 34 minutes. I scribbled out a note in my messy handwriting, then read over it.

Party tonight at Judds. You in? I'll give you a ride ; )  
Yes _  
No _  
PS: dont check no. :]  
xJones

I ripped it out of my book as quietly as I could and folded it up, poking Dom in the back. She slowly turned to glare at me. I smiled and handed her the note. She rolled her eyes and took it, turning around and opening it silently. She handed it back to me and then put my pencil down on my desk, then turned around before the teacher caught her. I smiled at her and unfolded the note.

No x   
You're such a dork, btw.

I frowned and started to write 'why not?', when I felt someone tap my shoulder. Caitlin, the girl who sits behind me, is absent today. I looked over my shoudler to see the teacher, Mr. Rayer, holding his hand out for the note. I smiled at him sheepishly and handed him the note. He didnt look at it, he just crumpled it up and walked away, tossing it into the trashcan on his way to his desk. I sighed and leaned back in my seat, then the bell rang. I smiled and jumped up, grabbing my bag and following Dom out of the room before Mr. Rayer could pull me back and give me detention for note passing.

"Dom, why aren't you going?" I asked when I finally caught up to her. She put her Physics text book into her locker, then closed it and turned to me.

"I'm not going becuase I have cheer practice." She said. I made a face.

"I forgot about that. I still cant believe that you cheer." I stated. She rolled her eyes and pushed me into the locker I was leaning on, then walked away. I smiled and followed after her. "I'll come over after practice for you. What time is it over at?" I asked.

"It doesnt matter to you because I'm not going. Look, I'll see yous tomorrow, its not like its a big deal." She shrugged as we walked out of school. Harry, Chas, Tom, Gio, Dougie, and Mandee were all standing outfront waiting for us. "I've got a ride today, guys, I'll see yous tomorrow." She said, running over to her dads truck and climbing in.

"Okay, either Danny didn't have the balls to ask her to the party or she rejected him." Harry said. "So, which was it?" He asked, grinning.

"Its none of your damn business." I replied, stuffing my hands into my pockets. Harry laughed, Dougie and Chas started cheering "R-E J-E C-T-E-D Rejected!" and Tom patted my back.

"It's alright mate. I'm sure she did it rudely, but you know she means nothing by it. Just dont give up on her." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"She has cheer practice, you morons. Its not like she flat out told me no." I defended, then sighed. "Alright, well, she kinda did, but then she told me she has cheer, so its not a big deal. Let it go." I said, shaking my head. "Look guys, I gotta get home and take the dogs out before mom gets home. I might be a little late, Judd, but I'll see yous later." I said. They all said bye and I started towards my house.

Later that night, I waited an hour after the party started, then drove to Doms house. The light in her room was on. I got out of the car and walked up the driveway, looking for something to get her attention with. I picked up a rock and threw it at the window. It bounced off and fell back down, so I picked it up again and threw it at the window again. Dom ran over and looked out the window then shook her head at me and disappeared. I walked back down to my car and leaned on the hood, then my phone went off.

_What exactly do you think your doing_?- Dom

_Throwing rocks at your window to get your attention. Its kinda obvious. Now get out here and lets go!_ I responded. Dom reappeared in the window, leaning on the window frame.

_I cant. My dad said no party when I asked him if I could go after cheer_. She answered.

_Dammit._ I replied, looking up at the sky, then I got hit with a raindrop. She didnt answer, so I texted her again. _Sneak out_.

_And how would you like me to do that? Walk out the front door?_ She replied. Even though it was a text message, I could hear her saying it- voice dripping in sarcasm. I rolled my eyes.

_No. The window. And they say your the smart one._ I replied. She banged her hand on the window and I smiled, knowing that she read my text.

_I'm on the third floor, dipshit! I am the smart one, I'd kill myself!_ Was the respone I got. I rolled my eyes again. Shes making this more difficult then it needs to be.

_Dom. Climb down to the next window ledge, then jump. I'll catch you._ I sent back. She opened her window and looked down at the next window ledge, then looked back at me.

_Swear you wont let me fall?_

_Promise. _I sent back. She went back inside for a minute, then came back to the window, waving me over. I walked over to under her window and she started to climb out the window. She pulled it shut a little bit once she was out, then slowly lowered herself down to the next ledge. She half turned and looked at me.

"I swear to God, If I hit the ground, your dead." She said. I laughed and put my arms out.

"Your not that high up. You cant even break a bone falling from where you are." I said. She groaned, then let go of the ledge, and screached a little. She landed in my arms, then looked up at me with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Danny." She mumbled. I nodded and let her down, then we started to the car. Her front door flew open.

"Whose out here?" Her dad asked. She froze, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her, which made her start running

"Shit!" I yelled, laughing as we both booked it down the driveway into my car.

"Start the car, start the car!" She yelled, hitting my arm repeatedly as I fumbled with the keys. Her dad started to make his way down to my car, but before he got to us I sped away. "I am so dead." She groaned, leaning back into her seat when we got far enough away for me to slow down a little.

"Aww, come on. It won't be that bad. Lighten up and have fun at the party. Deal with him when you get home." I said. She glared at me.

"He knows where the party is. He knows this is your car. I wont make it home. He'll show up at Harrys and take me home, then probably call the cops and have them crash it." She said. I sighed.

"Well then have fun before he gets there. Come on, our escape was just amazing, and all you're thinking about is the consequences. Live a little." I said, smiling at her but not taking my eyes off the road. She hates it when I do that and I dont want to piss her off any more right now

"This is your fault. Making me sneak out. I never do things like this. I dont get in trouble for stupid shit like this. This is all on you, Jones." She grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And I'll tell your dad that if he shows up. And if he doesnt, I'll explain either when I drop you off or the next time I see him. I'll do anything to get you out of trouble, I promise." I said. She huffed and I pulled into Harrys drive way next to Toms car. We were the only ones allowed to park there, and everyone else knew it. "To the party?" I asked, taking my keys out of the ignition.

"No, back to my house, stupid." She said sarcastically. I smiled at her and she smiled back slightly and nodded. I got out and went around to her side of the car, opening the door for her. "Since when did you learn courtesy, Jones?" She asked, laughing a little as she climbed out. I grinned back.

"Always knew it. Never had no one to use it on." I replied, the last part quietly. Apparently not quietly enough, though. She looked at me oddly and I shook my head, closing her door. "Lets just go in." I said, turning towards Harrys gate. We both made our way into Harrys back yard and were greeted by pretty much everyone from the 10th, 11th, and 12th grades. I grabbed her hand- to make sure I didnt loose her, only reason, i swear- and started to search for the guys.

After a little searching I found them sitting on the mini stage we built back here when McFLY first started. Mandee was sitting on Dougies lap, Chas was sitting next to Harry with her head on his shoulder, and Gio was sitting next to Tom. All three of them jumped up when they saw us.

"Dom!" Gio, Mandee, and Chas cheered.

"I thought you weren't coming!" Mandee cried, hugging Dom, who sighed and hugged her back.

"Danny convinced me to sneak out. And then my dad caught us. So we ran away." She explained. All three girls looked at her wide eyed, then looked at me.

"Hey, I only suggested it. You took it into concideration." I said, holding my hands in the air innocently.

"I'll do anything to get you out of trouble, what happened to that, Jones?" She asked, mocking my accent at first, smiling and poking my chest.

"I ment with your parents, I dont want to be murdered by your friends." I said, sitting down next to Harry. Chas pouted.

"I was sitting there." She whined. Harry laughed and pulled her onto his lap. "This works. Thanks Dan." She smiled, which made Harry laugh a little harder. Mandee returned to her spot on Dougies lap as he nursed a Genius. Gio sat down next to Tom again and picked up and unopen Genius, holding it out to me. I smiled and took it, then looked up at Dom who was just stading there.

"You plan on sitting?" I asked, smiling slightly. She shrugged.

"I plan on getting a Budwiser. Wheres the cooler?" She asked. Tom turned around and popped one open, pulling one out for her and handing it out to her. "Thank you, Tommy." She smiled, taking it from him. She went to sit in a lawn chair that was pulled close to the stage but I jumped up and grabbed her arm.

"Now he gets up." Chas groaned, but didnt move from Harrys lap.

"What?" Dom asked, looking at me oddly. I smiled and pulled her over to the stage, then sat down and moved back. I let go of her and patted the stage that was left in between my legs. She looked at me oddly again, then laughed and shook her head. "No."

"Stop being a girl and come on." I laughed, turning her around with my arm, then I put my Genius down and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her up onto the stage. She sighed and looked over her shoulder, glaring at me.

"I hate you." she grumbled. I smiled and picked my can up, but kept my free arm wrapped around her waist. "Your arms still around me." She said. I nodded, sipping my beer, then smiled at her.

"I know." I responded. She sighed and leaned against my chest, done putting up a fight, then sipped her Budwiser as Fletch walked over to us.

"Guys, you need to start-" He stopped talking completely, looking at me and Dom, then he shook his head and looked at Tom. "start getting ready, you need to play soon." He said, then went back to looking at me and Dom oddly. Dom looked up at me.

"Why are you guys playing?" She asked. I smiled sheepishly, realizing I hadn't told her.

"Your dad probably would've had a different reaction if I had told you this was a release party, wouldn't he?" I asked. She groaned and rolled her eyes, then elbowed me in the chest before standing up.

"Probably. Your such an asswhole." She complained. I smiled and climbed onto stage. Fletch and Jason handed me and Tom our guitars, then Fletch brought Dougie his bass, and Harrys drums were already set up, along with three mics.

"One, two- One, two, three, four!" Tom yelled, getting everyones attention right before we all started playing the intro to I've Got You. Everyone turned to watch us play, and a few people walked up closer to the stage, but the girls were still in the front.

"_The world would be a lonely place without the one that puts a smile on your face so hold me 'til the sun burns out I won't be lonely when I'm down_." I sang, looking directly at Dom, smiling as I did so. She smiled back at me a little bit, shaking her head. Mandee, Chas, and Gio were dancing around, singing. Mandee and Chas grabbed Doms arms and started twisting her, making her dance. She gave into them and danced with them, but still looked at me.

"_'Cause I've got you to make me feel stronger, when the days are rough and an hour seems much longer_." Tom sang, picking up his usual chorus since I sang his verse. Then he picked up my verse, "_I never doubted you at all. When stars collide, will you stand by and watch them fall? So hold me 'til the sky is clear and whisper words of love right into my ear_." He winked at Gio and Dougie threw a pick at him, which made his head swerve from Gio to Dougie. Tom locked Dougie in a death glare, and Dougie just smiled back.

"_'Cause I've got you to make me feel stronger when the days are rough and an hour seems much longer. Yeah, well I got you, oh to make me feel better when the nights are long they'll be easier together_." I sang, still looking directly at Dom who was still dancing. She was smiling back at me, wider now.

The rest of the song went that way; Me singing and looking at Dom and Tom singing and looking at Gio whislt being tortured by Dougie. When we finished, everyone cheered. Mandee, Gio, Chas, and Dom cheered loudest. Harry jumped offstage first and hugged Chas while me, Dougie, and Tom handed our instruments off to Fletch and Jason. Dougie hugged Mandee while Gio jumped on Toms back. I walked up to Dom, both of us still smiling at eachother.

"So?" I asked when I got closer to her. Mandee, Chas, and Gio all grabed onto Doms arms.

"We need to borrow her for a minute. We'll bring her right back!" Gio said as they pulled Dom away, much to her dismay. I sighed and turned around to be face to face with Harry. I backed up a little bit, but walked into someone. I turned around and Tom was there, then Dougie stood infront of me.

"What?" I asked, backing away slowly where I knew there was no one to stop me. Harry smiled.

"You like Dominique." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you, Captian Obvious, seeing as I told you that two months ago." I replied.

"No, you actually like her. This isnt just one of your 'i like her, shes hot' things, this is legit." Dougie said.

"Once again, thank you Captian Obvious. I told you I was for real about liking Dom." I shrugged. Tom laughed.

"You also said that about Jessie and Kaitlyn and Maria and Olivia and Chelsea and..." I put my hand over his mouth.

"I get your point!" I yelled, then moved my hand. "Look, I never would've went this long chasing them, you know that. I got them all within the week I wanted them. Dom's different. She put up a fight. I really like her, guys." I said softly, but loud enough you could still hear it over the blaring music.

"DANNYS IN LOVE!" They all cheered, poking my sides. I groaned, swatting their hands away.

"I really hate you guys." I grumbled. They all smiled and Harry taclked me, then sat on my stomach and tickled my sides, while Dougie and Tom helped him. I laughed hysterically as I tried to push Harry off me to free me. They all stopped when all three of their heads darted sidewats, then their hands flew to the back of their heads.

"What was that for?" they all asked in unisin, then giggled.

"Get off him." Dom said sternly. All three jumped up, Harry nearly falling as he jumped off me.

"We'll leave you two alone." Dougie said, dragging out the word 'alone'. Tom smacked the back of his head and the three of them left. Dom put her hand out to help me up and I took it. Once I was up, I brushed my pants and the back of my shirt off, then smiled at Dom.

"Why did the girls kidnap you?" I asked. She smiled back and shrugged.

"Depends. Why was Harry sitting on you?" She asked. I smiled back.

"You know Judd. Hes a very odd man." I shrugged, trying to play it off. She smiled, rolling her eyes, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So... 'Dannys in love' had nothing to do with it?" She asked, smiling a little wider. I scratched the back of my neck.

"The girls couldn't have kept you for three more seconds? They had to let you hear that one?" I complained. She nodded and I rolled my eyes. "It could possiably have something to do with it." I gave in. She nodded agian.

"Well, I heard a very similar conversation from Mandee, Gio, and Chas, so it's leading me to think that you like me?" She asked again, enjoying watching me squirm. Then I realized what she said.

"You like me?" I asked in reply. She put her hand up.

"Answer my question first, Jones." She said. I shook my head and pushed her hand away, holding it down by her side. She put her other hand up, so I pushed that away and held it by her side as well. "Just answer the question." She sighed. I smiled.

"I am." I leaned down and kissed her lightly. When I broke off, she pulled her hands from my grasp and I really expected to get slapped, instead she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Heres your answer." She smiled and kissed me. But, of course, this was cut short. The music suddendly stopped, which made us break off and look in the direction of the stereo system, but that wasn't a fun decision because her dad was standing in the door way. "Dammit." She mumbled.  
Her arms fell from around my neck and she started to turn around, but I grabbed her hand and pulled her back to face me. "What, Danny? I'm not getting into anymore trouble because of you." She sighed.

"Please? Just once more?" I asked. She made a face, then sighed and looked up at me, waiting to hear what I had to say. I smiled. "Run." I said, watching her dad get closer from the corner of my eye.

"What? Danny!" She yelled, then turned around and saw her dad. She looked back at me then groaned and took my hand before running away from him into a crowd of kids.

"DOMINIQUE!" I heard her dad yell over everything, but she didnt stop. When we finally got outside, we both jumped into my car as fast as we could. When I pulled out of the drive way, Doms mom was standing infront of her dads truck.

"Shit. So much for that plan." She groaned. Her mom started towards my car, then stopped and smiled. "What the hell is she doing?" She asked, looking at her mom oddly. Her mom didnt make any movements forward, instead she backed up and leaned on the hood of her dads car.

"I have no idea what shes doing, but if I get by, we're gone." I answered, looking at her mom just as oddly as she was. I slowly started down the street, going as slow as I could go while moving. Once we got past her mom, I checked my rear view to make sure she was coming after us- which she wasn't- then shrugged. "Well then, off we go." I smiled and sped down the street.

Dom started playing with my radio after a while of pretty much driving in gigantic circles around the outskirts of London. She ended up turing on my CD player. Born To Run by Springsteen started playing and she looked at me, smiling slightly.

"Seriously? 2006 and this is what you have in your CD player?" She asked. I smiled and nodded, then decided to bother her more.

"_Cuz tramps like us, baby we were born to run_!" I sang. She elbowed me, laughing. She turned the CD off, turning the radio on. "Hey! I like that song!" I protested, jokingly.

"Oh well." She laughed, turning the radio volume up. Honestly by Cartel was going off, but another song picked up immediatly. Dom grinned. "I love this song!" She yelled, turning the volume almost all the way up. As the music continued to play, I recognized the song. Her and Gio have been blasting this song in Toms car for almost a month, so I knew pretty much the entire song. I was going to try to bother her agian by singing, but she beat me to it. "_Check yes, Juliet, are you with me? Rain is falling down on the sidewalk, I wont go until you come outside_!" She sang, dancing around slightly.

"_Check yes, Juliet, kill the limbo, I'll keep tossing rocks at your window. Theres no turning back for us tonight_." I sang. Dom smiled at me.

"_Lace up your shoes, aye oh, aye oh, heres how we do. Run baby, run! Dont ever look back! They'll tear us apart if, you give them the chance! Don't sell your heart, dont say, were not ment to be. Run baby, run. Forever we'll be, you and me_." We both sang. I smiled at Dom, who frowned at me slightly.

"Keep your eyes on the road, Daniel." She said. I smiled and continued to drive. "_Check yes, Juliet, I'll be waiting. Wishing, wanting, yours for the taking, just sneak out and dont tell a soul good bye_." She sang. I clapped real fast, taking my hands off the stearing wheel for a second, which made her have a spaz attack and lean over to hold the wheel while glaring at me. I smiled and took the wheel back.

"_Check yes, Juliet, heres count down: 3,2,1 now fall in my arms, now. They can change the locks, dont let them change your mind_." I sang, smiling at her while she continued to glare at me. We sang the chours together again, and she eventually let up on the glare and smiled at me. Then I started signing again. "_We're flying though the night, we're flying though the night, way up high. The view from here is getting better with you by my side_." I sang, smiling. Dom pushed my arm a little. "What?" I asked, durring the guitar solo.

"Did you like, listen to this song and plan the day out?" She asked. I looked at her oddly, then relized the lyrics pretty much described today. I laughed and shook my head.

"No, I hadn't even thought about it." I said. She rolled her eyes, smiling, then beat me to singing the chours, so I let her sing it and joined her on the last time its sang. She leaned her head on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Dom. I'm sorry today was such a crappy day. But I told you, I'll do anything to get you out of trouble."

"Thats gonna take a lot, seeing as he saw me run from him twice." She grumbled, then looked up at me. "Today wasnt that crappy." She said, smiling as I stopped at a red light.

"Oh yeah?" I asked. She nodded, sitting up right. I smiled back at her. "I guess it wasnt completely, because now I can do this." I leaned over and kissed her. She kissed me back, then pushed me away and pointed at the light, which was now green. I sighed and started driving back into town. "I'll take you home now. But when we get there... stay behind me." I said. She nodded, smiling.

"Thanks, Dan." She said, leaning on my shoulder again. I wrapped my arm around her, using one hand to steer.

"Anything." I replied as we made our way to her house to get her out of trouble. I kissed the top of her head, then started thinking of what to say to her dad.


End file.
